


Lost & Found

by TH_Writes



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Blow Jobs, Do not repost, Don't copy to another side, Excessive Use of Cheri, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Stake Of Consent, excessive blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_Writes/pseuds/TH_Writes
Summary: In the snow storm Alfred never found Professor Abronsius in time but instead a hurt noble man who vows to take care of him.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Lost & Found

Alfred simply couldn't find him. Black clouds had darkened the day. The icy storm pushed all shouts for Professor Abronsius back into his mouth. His lips and nose felt like big chunks of ice themselves, weighing him down. He had barely any feeling left in his hands that held the two bags of them. Oh, what was he to do? He didn't know where to go. He didn't know where the professor had so suddenly went. He didn't want to die like this.

Then, in the distance, he saw the blocky shadow of a small hut, light in its window, and with strength born from desperation he pushed towards it.

Herbert felt clammy and dizzy and that pissed him off. All energy seemed to have been zapped out of him just from one little sun burn. With a wince he pressed his burned hand to his body.

His legs gave him only a wobbly stand but he tried to get himself together long enough to close the door. The hunter may had fled to the village and the snow storm may had picked up again but that didn't meant that some brave fool wouldn't try to come for him once they knew he was here. He needed to barricade the door.

Herbert cursed everyone and everything right now. Mostly his father, his love for books, and human fear. Oh, and the ball the night before. If it hadn't been such a mess Koukol would have been able to pick up father's newest book delivery from the village. Fräulein Silberbaum had written ahead that it was to come but only to the village for she wouldn't be able to return for another week or two, and the guy delivering had gotten cold feet and would only leave the book in the village with Chagal of all people.

So Herbert, still miffed about the ball and restless despite the tiring day spell, had chosen to pick up the book when the clouds had darkened up the whole sky. The fear of the villagers had been exquisite when he had strolled into their raunchy inn during this exceptionally darkened day. On the way back though there had been a sudden burst in the clouds. Not enough to render his thick fur coat and caul useless but enough for some sunlight to hit Herbert's hand that had been outstretched grab the door of the hut when he came here for shelter.

In a way Herbert was surprised how ill he felt from this little burn. At least this hut still had fire burning and once he would have barricaded the door and the window it was good enough for a few hour of sleep to recover. Surely he would feel better then.

A knock on the door made him jump and nearly fall to the floor with the loss of balance. Before he could snarl a warning for whatever human fool had come for him, the door banged against the wall from the wind. Snowflakes stormed in and nearly extinguished the fire before the door was closed with weak grunts again.

"I-I am so sorry for-for dis-disturbing, sir." The man who'd sunken to the floor by the door was packed in a coat and scarves but he still shivered all over. Two bags had dropped from his hands. Herbert couldn't remember having seen him in the village. But by now he felt his vision swimming a bit. He didn't sound local though.

"Hav-Have you seen a pro-professor maybe? Bl-Black suit and-and white h-hair. Very old. I lost-lost him in the snow storm. I-I can't find him." With weak, stiff limbs the young man pushed himself up and tried to make a bow. In any other situation Herbert would have been over the moon with the adorableness but right now...

"I have not", Herbert answered through pressed teeth. His vision was getting as wobbly as his legs all of a sudden and he felt like he was burning from the inside. "I am a little indisposed myself, I fear." With that his legs suddenly gave away.

Alfred had been confused by the figure in the hut. The dark fur coat looking too expensive for some hunter this hut would belong to. Knowing that he was in the presence of his betters he tried to explain himself, head more towards the ground than to the tall man in front of him. Probably the gentleman had looked for shelter just like him.

When he said that he was indisposed himself Alfred finally looked up. Just in time to see the stranger fall towards the floor. In instinct his body lunged forward and he tried to steady the body but the weight was greater than expected. His knees made painful contact with the hardwood floor but the gentleman thankfully didn't.

"I am terribly sorry", Alfred heard the man mutter weakly.

"It's alright, sir", Alfred stammered and somehow managed to stand up with the extra body weight in his arms and despite screaming muscles. The gentleman hadn't lost conscious completely which made it easier for Alfred to get a grip around his waist and shoulder and half-drag him towards a chair by the fire.

The gentleman's handsome face was pale, he looked clammy and felt cold when Alfred touched his forehead. A long-fingered hand shot up to grab his wrist, making Alfred let out a squeak. "I ask for forgiveness, sir. I-I just wanted to check-check if you had fever." His eyes fell on the hand and the red skin that nearly covered the whole hand and stretched up over the wrist. "Oh, Himmel! You are burned!"

Herbert wanted to chuckle but the sound died in his throat. The beautiful eyes of the soft face doubled and tripled in his vision. He wanted to wave the worry away but the young man quickly dived for one of the bags, his shaking and own cold seemingly forgotten. What a beautiful, helpful, little darling. So clueless who he had in front of him.

Alfred pulled the heavier bag towards the fire and pulled out the flask of water he had buried in clothes in there. When he moved it, he could still hear water sloshing but the metal was extremely cold. He pushed the flask nearly into fire in hopes of warming up the water at least somewhat to be of help before he dug up the kit with medical supplies.

Professor Abronsius had been adamant that they always had stuff with them to treat any wounds. He had made Alfred pack the kit multiple times so he would remember what they had in there and what to use it for. It had taken nearly two hours for Alfred to remember all of that. Now he was very thankful for it.

He picked up clean cloth for the wound and a small glass with honey in it. The honey had become rather thick in the cold temperatures. Alfred was still determined to try. "I-I treat your burn now. Sir", he warned the gentleman who still sat on the chair barely moving. The coat had fallen open and revealed fine, expensive clothing not made for the vicious winter out here.

The cold suddenly touching Herbert's hand made him hiss in warning and he snapped his eyes fully open now. The young man in front of his feet ducked his head but continued to press the wet cloth to his burn while stammering out apologies. He promised that it would be over soon but the burn needed to be treated to not make it worse. Herbert's other hand dug itself into the wood of the chair.

"Plea-Please bear it just a moment longer", the man mumbled and took up something that looked like honey. Then he lathered the thick texture on top of the burn while he rambled on about how helpful honey was to prevent infections and to soothe. Herbert really really wanted to shut him up with a kiss to his small, pink mouth. The man finally bandaged the burn with shaking but careful hands.

"Th-there. That's all I can do for it. You-you should see a doctor soon though."

"Thank you for the help. I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience", Herbert said politely. How frustrating that he was too weak to even properly purr at this little darling at his feet. He looked very good there.

"It's alright. It-it's always surprising how much a simple burn can take out of the human body", he rambled. How sweet that he truly was so clueless as to who he had in front of him.

"You're a student of medicine then?"

"Oh, no. No. I am just an assistant. To Professor..." The young man's voice trailed off and sudden panic settled over his face. "Oh no, the Professor! I-I need to go. I need to find him before...before..."

With that he grabbed the bags and made for the door before Herbert could ask anything else or make him stop. Poor fool. He would catch his death out there. What a tragic end to such a lovely face. Herbert moved towards the small cot in the room and let himself fall there, putting his fur coat like a blanket over himself. He needed to rest. The door he left as it was in case the little darling would come back. The window was in an angle to him that the last evening sunlight wouldn't get him should it decide to come out.

Cautiously he touched the bandage around his hand and wrist, humming at the phantom feeling of warm, human fingers so carefully against his skin. Herbert really hoped this young man wouldn't die out there. But for now he needed to sleep his weakness off.

The first thing Herbert noticed when waking again, was that he wasn't alone anymore. Given that he was still alive that only meant the little darling had returned. Herbert didn't necessarily felt absolutely better again but better than before at least. The night had started, he felt it in his whole body. He better hurried to get home. His father would be in a terrible frenzy by now.

Then Herbert heard quiet sniffing noises, like someone who cried but didn't want to be heard. His fine hearing picked up the hoarse mumbling of "What do I do now? I don't know how to go back. It's all my fault. I should have been faster. Stupid, stupid Alfred. You ruin everything, you dumb fool. It's your fault he's dead. You killed him. You were too slow." This string of thoughts made Herbert's dead heart hurt. What an odd and exhilarating thing for a human to awake in him.

When Herbert moved to signal his returned consciousness, he could hear the young man's – Alfred’s – shocked gasp and hasty movements accompanied by touching his clothes. Oh, so frightened and still modest. What a well-raised boy.

"H-how are you feeling?" The first thing Herbert noticed when he sat up and looked at Alfred were his red eyes. He had cried quite a lot and Herbert just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be better now. Alfred was out his coat and scarves, revealing a dishevelled mop of soft hair and a lithe figure. Still he had manged earlier to hoist Herbert to the chair. How exhilarating!

The next thing Herbert noticed was a sheet-covered body on the opposite side of the room. The outline looked like the person had died in a rather grotesque position. Given the smell the body was here for at least a few hours now. Rarely was someone so deeply frozen that they still remained in such a position after all this time. What a horrid thing for lovely Alfred to find out there.

"Still a bit weak but much better. Thank you, ...?"

"Alfred, sir. Alfred Zinner."

"Alfred", Herbert repeated, weighing the name on his tongue. Lovely name for a lovely face. But oh, he looked so heart-broken and sad. Herbert reigned in any desire to flirt right away. It would be too crass, even for him, to do so in front of the dead body. "I am Herbert von Krolock." His eyes wandered back to the covered body. "I am terribly sorry for your loss", he then offered softly.

"I-...thank you, your Excellency..." Alfred looked ready to cry, his eyes glued to the floor. And he was still being smart by assuming Herbert's status from his name. The cute boy was a whole package, wasn't he?

"It must have been a terrible find. Can I do anything to help?" Herbert stood up. He felt nauseous for a moment then it was fine. He still felt too weak. He needed to return to the castle.

"It's alright, your Excellency. You don't need to", Alfred wanted to decline politely. And how Herbert just wanted to pull him towards him and ruffle him up good. Shame they met like this. He hated waiting. And he could need some blood right now.

"The castle isn't far from here. I would like you to accompany me there. Then I can send a servant to come for your professor to bring him to the village for a proper burial."

"There-there's a village?", Alfred perked up and Herbert would absolutely not let him go.

"Yes but I fear they are very wary of outsiders and unfriendly towards them. It would be easier if you let my father handle this."

"You are too kind, Your Excellency. I can hardly take this..."

"Oh, hush, brave boy. You helped me. So let me help you. It's the least I can do." Alfred looked conflicted. His eyes watched the dead body for a long while and Herbert held his breath. Well, even if he wasn't at top form he could probably still overwhelm his little brave angel and drag him to the castle if necessary.

"Thank you, your Excellency", Alfred finally agreed meek and shy. Herbert couldn't help but grin happily.

"That's that then. Now come. We should hurry back." Alfred helped Herbert into his coat before dressing himself again. How perfectly gentleman, Herbert thought while he pressed his father's book under his arm. When they stepped outside, everything was calm. The thick snow layer dampened every sound of the world. It lay there glistening in the moonlight that fell from the now cloud-free night sky.

Alfred looked back at the hut, now with the fire inside extinguished. Empty and dark above the silver blanket. No safety or home to be found here. Herbert felt a shudder going through Alfred's body when he put his hand to Alfred's lower back to move him on.

The walk wasn't as long as Alfred had feared. If at all it seemed frustratingly close in the end. Close enough that maybe he could have made it with the professor if he hadn't slowed them down during travel. Close enough that maybe he could have made it with the frozen body and maybe saved Professor Abronsius like this and...

Alfred swallowed his tears. Herbert seemed determined to distract him from his mourning by asking him all kinds of questions - about himself, about his travels, about Prussia. He seemed to get better with every step towards the castle and happier with every answer Alfred gave him. He would often stop though as to not let Alfred fall behind and the reminder made shame and guilt crawl up Alfred's face.

The castle rose ominously against the dark night sky with it's thick walls and towers. A cold shudder ran down Alfred's spine. Something in him screamed to turn back and take his chance with the villagers. But then Professor Abronsius’ voice was in his head preaching him about logic. Herbert told him that the villagers weren't welcoming. He offered Alfred to take care of the professor's body. Logically, there was no need to run away when his best chances lay here.

"There we are", Herbert grinned and strode up to the gate that was opened at once. Alfred stood a few feet behind him now, looking exhausted and sad. All Herbert wanted to do, was to get him into a warm bath, wash him, swaddle him in the softest towel he had, and put him in his bed to cuddle and thwart off his sad thoughts.

"Herbert!", his father's voice thundered towards them when they had only done one step into the vast foyer of the castle. Herbert heard Alfred squeak in shock and heard him scurry back. Fast as lighting Herbert turned and grabbed his arm to stop him from fleeing. He wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance at his father for scaring his little angel like this.

His father descended down the stairs like the living nightmare he was to humans. Tall, dark and with anger clouding his aristocratic face. His cape flew behind him like the manifestation of his worry induced rage. "Where were you?! I had Koukol search up and down the whole castle!"

"I apologize, father. I had wanted to use the...time to get your book from the village when I got into the snow storm on my way back. I fear I was clumsy enough to burn myself on my torch. Thankfully this young man here came to my help."

Still his hand on Alfred's arm Herbert pushed him a little forward. Alfred looked with big eyes up to the towering figure of Count von Krolock. "Father, this is Alfred Zinner. Alfred, this is my father, Count von Krolock." The Count's anger vanished, locked deep down in face of an unsuspecting visitor. He checked Herbert's ecstatic grin and twinkling eyes before politely welcoming Alfred into the castle and speaking out his thanks for helping his son.

"He travelled with another man", Herbert then said. "Sadly he died in the snow storm. I promised Alfred that we would send Koukol to get the body from the hunter's hut and bring it to the village for proper burial."

"I see", the Count hummed. "I will send Koukol at once. It's the least we can do after your help, young man." He looked Alfred up and down. "But first Koukol will bring you to a guest room. You must be exhausted."

In an adorable show of fatigue and politeness and shyness, Alfred made a feeble attempt to protest. Saying that maybe he could accompany Koukol to the village instead of letting a servant go alone at night. But the Count didn't want to hear a thing about this. He promised to take care of everything for Alfred. Herbert felt a little sorry for him. He didn't know yet that he wouldn't leave this castle again if Herbert had a say in this.

If there were any alarmed thoughts of Alfred's when he saw their hunchbacked servant Koukol, Herbert couldn't tell. But without another word of protest Alfred followed. Herbert waved at him which Alfred answered with a weak smile but it was all Herbert needed to beam at his father.

"Isn't he the loveliest young man", he said once Alfred was out of earshot. "So well-mannered and helpful. Oh, I think I will have so much fun with him!" Herbert twirled once excited before his father's stern face stopped him.

"What were you thinking", he asked. "Going out like this for something I could have send Koukol for later." Herbert pouted. "Show me your burn." Dramatically Herbert stretched out his bandaged hand. The book fell to the floor with a bang. The Count's eye twitched but he took Herbert's hand and loosened the cloth. The burn was nearly healed already under the honey. It would probably still scar for a while but nothing dramatic. "Is he a medicine student?", the Count asked.

"No. He didn't want to talk about it much but I know that he's an assistant that followed his professor here. For what I don't know. But it's rather fateful that this old man died, leaving the little angel all alone."

"Have some tact", the Count growled in warning. Herbert huffed annoyed. Then his father visibly deflated. "Don't ever do this again, son. I could have lost you today." The pain that flashed over his father's face made Herbert drop his resistance.

"I am truly sorry. I promise. No more walks during the day. No matter how dark the sky."

"Good. Now go to your room and change. I let Koukol handle the dead body." With that the Count picked up the book and walked away, knowing that his son was occupied.

The room Alfred was shown had a big four poster bed, a small desk and a closet. There was a little washing table even. What made his eyes go wide though was the bath that was connected to his room. The bathtub was enormous with a stone casing around it and on that stood flasks of different shapes and sizes. A closet close by held towels and near it stood a finely carved folding screen to change behind. Such luxury in such an old castle threw Alfred for a loop.

Koukol had started to fill buckets with hot water at one of the pumps that were nestled into the corner of the room. Slowly feeling some warmth returning into his limbs, Alfred hastily thanked him but said he could do this alone.

"It's late. You must be tired. Please don't overwork yourself on my part." Koukol looked at him with an unreadable expression before emptying the first two buckets into the tub and then leaving the room. Alfred took a deep breath when he heard the door close. Now truly alone, he shed his coat and vest, and went to work with the buckets. It was something to do. Something to distract him for a little while and get his body going again.

Quickly pumping the hot water (mixing in one bucket with cold water from the other pump to not boil himself alive) and carrying the buckets even just the few steps got his blood circulation going enough to soon make him feel heated from the exercise. This was good, he told himself. Better than jumping into hot water with a still cold body. He didn't want to get chilblains over his whole body. Though this maybe was inevitable given how long he had been out there.

"Now I understand why Koukol was wandering the halls already." The voice made Alfred jump and nearly spill the bucket he had in his hand. Herbert's uninjured hand stabilized his grip on the handle just in time. "My apologies", he smiled. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Wh-Your Excellency?", Alfred stuttered out confused and mildly uncomfortable as the noble man had just strode into the bath with him like it was nothing.

"Oh, none of that. That is way too formal. Please, call me Herbert." His bandaged hand waved around like it wanted to smack the title out of the air. "And now let me help you with this."

"This-this is too kind. But I am able to do it myself. You need to rest", Alfred protested. Absentmindedly he noticed that Herbert had changed clothes into barely more than trousers and an expensive looking, plain shirt.

"Nonsense. I am very well and you are chilled to the bone. So, husch, into the warm water. You'll need to take it slow anyway." There was no discussion to be had as Herbert took the bucket from Alfred and emptied it into to bathtub. With lowered head Alfred went behind the folding screen.

"Oh, dear, you don't even have put any essence into the water", he heard Herbert exclaim. "That won't do. After all this you deserve to be treated. Allow me to mix something for you?" Alfred wanted to shrink back as he had put his arm out the screen to grab a large towel.

"Yes?"

"Perfect. Don't worry about a thing." Alfred started to worry about a lot of things all of a sudden. Mostly what had happened that a noble's son was so insistent on taking care of him to the point he had snuck into the bathroom to haul buckets!

Shortly after a faint floral smell permeated the air and the pumps went again and again. Water sloshed into the tub. Alfred felt bad. Herbert was injured and shouldn't carry something as heavy as buckets filled with water. It would make his wound worse!

Resolute Alfred threw the towel around his body and stepped out to tell Herbert a decided no. Just to blink in confusion as the bathtub was nearly filled by now and foam was swimming against the rim.

"How...?"

"It's wonderful, isn’t it?", Herbert beamed at him, even lightly clapping his hands together which made no sound thanks to the bandage. His gaze landed on Alfred who instinctually grabbed his towel harder. At the twinkle in Herbert's eyes Alfred felt very naked. Like the other could see right through the cloth.

"Maybe start with your feet first. We'll go slowly from there", Herbert chirped further.

"It's really not necessary-", Alfred tried to protest.

"I respect your medical knowledge and all, chéri, but it is of no help should you faint or get into a shock or any of the sorts." Herbert had a way to talk with his hands. He also made Alfred's mind tumble with the sudden nickname. It probably was best for Alfred to not think too much about it. Maybe it was just how he spoke to people. This still didn't fend off the blush that started to creep into his cheeks.

Carefully he sat on the stone rim of the tub. Swinging his legs over while still clutching his towel like a lifeline. He was convinced that he would die of mortification should it slip in front of Herbert. Very slowly he inched his feet into the water. Logically he knew that it wasn't that hot. But for his feet it felt nearly scolding at first.

"Ah, let me help", Herbert said and wandered off to grab something out of the back of the towel closet. It was a little pitcher made out of some metal. Alfred followed Herbert's line of thinking and expected him to give Alfred the pitcher. Instead Herbert sat beside him, angling one leg close to properly turn, and twisted his body to dunk the pitcher under water.

Long, elegant fingers stroked over Alfred's leg before the water followed. Alfred felt heated and uncomfortable that a noble man was all but playing servant to him. Fussing about him and carefully letting his body get used to the temperature before Alfred was ready to fully emerge his legs into the water.

Which wasn't the end of it. Any protest Alfred tried to muster was hushed by Herbert immediately. "Good grievance, you are not going to spring into the water with the rest of your cold body like that. At least let me warm up your arms first." Even if he was shifting under the attention, unused to it, Alfred still stopped to protest.

Grabbing his towel with one fist, he let Herbert maneuver his arm forward. Goosebumps broke out as Herbert's fingers glided along the underside. Alfred was sure he imagined the dark spark in Herbert's eyes. The same procedure that he had done with his legs Herbert now revised upon his arms. Shifting to Alfred's other side in one swift motion.

"There you go, chéri. Now you may enter the tub", Herbert announced with a smile but made no motion to go or avert his eyes.

"Could you....could you maybe turn around?", Alfred meekly asked. He was not about to strip in front of Herbert. He still had some modesty...and shame.

"Oh, of course. My apologies", Herbert chuckled and turned his back to Alfred. His hands were put rather dramatically over his eyes to show that he really wasn't looking. Alfred took the chance at once.

Letting go of his towel, he quickly slid into the water while the towel fell on the floor. He wasn't sure what kind of sound he made as the hot water assaulted him but it seemed alarming enough that Herbert turned back to him. Thankfully Alfred was up to his neck in the water now with the foam obscuring any view. His whole body broke out into nearly painful goosebumps before settling comfortably with the temperature.

"Are you alright?", Herbert asked, scooting closer.

"Yes. Very much so. Thank you", Alfred rushed out and moved a bit away from the edge as to not motivate any other acts of services Herbert could think about.

"Glad to hear it. Tell me should you start to feel faint. Can't have such an esteemed guest drown in our own bathtub, can we?" Alfred couldn't help the splutter that left his mouth at the use of "esteemed" to describe himself. Herbert put way too much weight on Alfred's presence here. As far as Alfred knew nobody had ever even considered putting such value to his mere existence. He was a quiet student, the assistant to a Professor that was deemed mad by all his colleagues.

As if noticing the suddenly sinking mood of Alfred, Herbert asked: "How do you like the smell? I hope it is not overbearing."

"No, it's-it's nice", Alfred answered a little distracted but snapped to attention under Herbert's doubtfully raised eyebrow. A very manicured eyebrow at that. Fitting his pristine appearance of wealth but not necessarily the old castle he inhabited. "Lavender, isn't it?", Alfred named the first smell he could identify, hoping it would amuse Herbert enough. Under the water he started to rub against his skin to get the slight prickling to stop and to shush away the phantom feel of hands on his legs.

"It's one of them, yes", Herbert beamed. "I put some rose and rosemary in there as well. You've got a fine nose."

"Not really", Alfred frowned.

"Well, better than most of the dirt poor villagers around here anyway", Herbert concurred with a chuckle before proposing: "If you'd like I can wash your hair. Get your head warmed up as well."

"I am quite well enough again to do that myself, thank you very much", Alfred rushed to say as he flushed red. This was getting ridiculous. Was this some kind of aftermath from the burn shock? "You shouldn't get soap or soap water onto your wound anyway", he reminded Herbert gentler.

"Of course, I completely forgot about that. You did such a good job on it, I hardly still feel it." While Herbert looked joyfully at his bandage Alfred came closer again to try to snatch the soap. Herbert looked at him. Alfred tried to sink lower into the bubbles around him. "Silly me, I forgot to give you a wash cloth." With that Herbert once again went to the towel closet.

"Here you go, brave darling." Alfred took the cloth but protested in the same breath:

"I-i really wouldn't use brave as a descriptor for myself." He was still red in the face which he tried to convince himself was because of the warm bath. He also tried to convince himself that he protested because the word really didn't describe him and not because all the casually strewn nicknames of Herbert made his heart flutter.

"What? Oh, little angel, you shouldn't look down on yourself like this." Herbert shook his head in disapproval and once again took a seat on the stone casing close to Alfred. Always twisted towards him with one leg angled on the casing. His shirt gaping open by now and sticking to some places where water had splashed onto him when he had filled the tub. 

When Alfred didn't protest further, Herbert took this as sign to keep talking: "You travelled so far from home. You helped a stranger despite being beyond cold yourself. Then went out in a terrible snow storm that could have killed you too to rescue your professor. And then you still returned to the stranger you helped and stayed until he woke up. I think this shows bravery and loyalty."

Herbert softly tipped his finger against Alfred's nose, making the other go nearly scarlet red. Alfred shortly considered to actually try and drown himself. It sounded so grand when all he did was fail. Even killing Professor Abronsius...

"Could you please leave me alone?", Alfred heard himself whisper towards the water. Herbert stilled and for a moment Alfred expected him to keep talking. But instead he answered in the softest voice:

"Of course, chéri. I tend to forget myself. Should you need help, don't hesitate to call for Koukol. He'll bring you some warm soup once you're out the bath."

Alfred quietly thanked Herbert who finally left him alone in the bathroom. A deep sigh escaped Alfred's lips before he dunked his head under water. The warmth making his scalp tingle. When he came up again, he couldn't distinguish the water droplets from his own tears. Embarrassed he realized that maybe he had wished Herbert to stay if only to distract him. Alfred sank under water again.

>>The wind howled around his ears and under his clothes as he broke down beside the sitting body of Professor Abronsius. Calling his name and shaking his shoulders brought nothing. No sign of life left in the body frozen stiff. There was no breath out his nose or mouth. Alfred couldn't even feel for a pulse in this cold. He wanted to try anyway at the wrist, taking Professor Abronsius' hand and trying to slide the gloves off.

Suddenly the professor's hand morphed into long fingers with sharp nails and a ghastly red burn on it. And Alfred could only repeat the motion of bandaging the wound. Right on his knees on front of a sprawling Herbert von Krolock whose eyes burned into his own skin like they had in the bath.

With a wildly beating heart Alfred took all his nerves together to look up. And he saw Herbert with such lose shirt that it exposed his pale skin. His hand came down and softly grabbed Alfred's chin. His hair loosely bound back and sitting on the edge of the massive bathtub. Alfred was back sitting shoulder deep in the hot water, trying to shield himself with his legs.

Herbert pulled his head up a bit more while leaning his body down. His breath ghosted hotly over Alfred's lips and it made an even hotter prickle race down Alfred's body. Shocked Alfred freed his chin and tried to crawl back. But his legs were suddenly pushed down and Herbert was over him. Pressing his head back until it lay against the cold porcelain. Staring up into dark, hungry eyes Alfred could barely breathe.

Herbert's body settled heavy over his legs. The wet material of his breeches a weird sensation against Alfred's skin. Every nerve ending of his body seemed alive with an unforgiving fire. "My brave darling", Herbert purred. Eyes twinkling with the same fire Alfred felt.

His hand carded lovingly through Alfred's hair. "My little angel." A soft kiss was pressed to Alfred's temple, then his cheek, then his ear. "My lovely boy." Alfred thought he would die when Herbert's hand moved over his chest and down in the water. Never had Alfred felt so alive and he couldn't help but grab Herbert's shirt in confusion how to act.

Sharp nails scratched against his abdomen. A knuckle slipped into his navel. A hot mouth pressed against his neck. A strange sound left Alfred's mouth. His body convulsed towards Herbert and...<<

...he woke. Thinking he saw Herbert by his bedpost he shot up in bed. His heart hammered against his ribcage. Sweat wet his back and forehead. There was nobody in the room. The silence was only filled with his ragged breathing. What kind of dream had that been? Dear God.

Shame crawled up his body and he curled himself together for a second. Professor Abronsius died and he dreamed of...this? Self-hate welled up inside him. And to use the Count's son like this...even if just committed in his dreams it still felt like such a violation of Herbert's integrity. Had the other's talk the day before gotten to him like this? How should he even be able to look into Herbert's eyes again without vividly remembering that?! The sheer horror had killed any desire in his body.

The image of Herbert's hungry eyes was the only thing that stayed with him for a moment. Alfred still felt like he had seen the other by his bed but truly there was no one in the room with him. Just to make sure, Alfred leaned over the edge of his bed and looked under it. Just then he put his feet on the ground and walked with weak legs towards the closed window curtains. Hadn't he left those open last night?

When he pulled the curtains aside, a breath-taking view of a sunlit snowscape greeted him. And for a moment everything was forgotten while Alfred could only stand there and stare out in amazement and wonder.

Alfred wandered around the castle and couldn't find Herbert nor the Count. He only saw their hunchbacked servant, Koukol, when the latter brought him lunch. It was eerily quiet in the castle. Alfred had expected at least other servants to be running around, even if their Lordships were out for the day but nothing.

The library was an ill fit for Alfred. He barely made it through his lunch in there before he felt his breath coming too short. Whilst fleeing outside he could already feel the tears running down his cheeks.

"There you are. I was looking for you." The voice was too sudden and too close. Alfred would have jumped into the air hadn't his feet become figurative ice clubs hours ago. Standing beside him on the outer wall of the castle was Herbert. His fur coat open even in the cold of the night.

"Don't tell me you stood here for more than an hour?" It was an amused jest but it reminded Alfred's body that it HAD been hours by now. It had become night while Alfred had tried to tide over the insistent urge to cry his bleeding heart out by taking in the snowy, dark forest around the castle. His whole body broke out in violent shivers. Alfred felt so tired. Terribly it dawned in Herbert's eyes.

"Oh, chéri", he breathed out shocked. "Here, let me." With one swift motion Herbert's coat was mounted onto Alfred's shoulders before Herbert wrapped Alfred in it. Without another word Herbert swept Alfred off his feet as if the other weighted nothing and carried him. Alfred tried to get a protest out but he was shaking too much.

"Koukol!", Herbert thundered as they had made it inside. The fur coat was warm and Alfred's attention started to waver. "What were...out...so long?" Herbert's words swirled around Alfred, losing themselves more and more in the darkness of exhaustion. Soon, he felt physically and mentally unable to process anything. Uncharacteristically trusting Herbert, a stranger living in a seemingly abandoned castle, to take care of him.

"...think you try to get me to bathe you again." The quiet words were followed by an equally quiet chuckle. The next sensation coming back was hair sticking to his temples, a watery sheen on his skin and a warm, soft towel being rubbed over his legs while he was wrapped in one as well. Disoriented Alfred blinked. Looking down at the blonde hair of Herbert who kneeled by his feet, towelling him dry.

"Just a day here and you already have me fretting like a cat in the bath", Herbert sighed. For a moment his hands stilled, the towel over Alfred's left foot.

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency", Alfred whispered. Startled Herbert looked up, surprised and then relieved. He smiled. His whole body perking up with his mood.

"It's nothing. Don't break your pretty head over this. And I told you, you can call me Herbert." With that he straightened himself and cupped Alfred's face carefully. "Are you feeling better, chéri?" At the nickname Alfred felt his cheeks getting warm and he avoided Herbert's eyes as he nodded. To call him like this...how careless of a nobleman to expose himself like this. Still Alfred's heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest.

"Well, you can blush again, so this is a good sign", Herbert joked before retracting his hand. "Your body should be well up in temperature again but you maybe want to wait a moment before you stand up again." Herbert stood, putting the towel over Alfred's head now and starting to gently rub his hair dry as well. There was a faint, floral smell on the towel, Alfred noticed. The remnant of the bath. Lavender and rosemary, he could pick out.

"I was so free to have Koukol prepare a small dinner for you. It's in your room. It does your circulation no favour if you don't eat after all this. Standing outside in the cold for hours", Herbert rambled on and then filling silence by humming to himself. Alfred felt his body starting to get tingly with...awkwardness and how ill all the fretting sat with him. With how he would catch glimpses of Herbert's exposed chest here and there.

"I...You...It...", he stammered, unsure what he wanted to get out. Herbert stopped in his motion, bowing down a little and closer to Alfred's face. Which didn't help the latter's nerves one bit. Even just objectively Herbert was a handsome man, an aristocratic image through and through. Tall build, sharp jaw, straight nose, pale skin. Alfred averted his eyes again in shame. Trying feverishly not to think about his dream last night.

"Thank you", Alfred eventually got out. "And I am sorry for the trouble." Herbert's answer was a dramatic sigh.

"Now, darling, one rule. Just between you and me. No apologizing for needing some comfort." He tipped Alfred's nose. "You're in a foreign country, far out any city and just lost your mentor in and to a strenuous snow storm. I've seen worst breakdowns in my life than trying to freeze to death while taking in the landscape. Though I guess it is one of the more poetic ones should you care for such things. In any way, giving you some needed comfort and consolation is the easiest thing to manage and needs no acknowledgement. So no apologizing for this from here on out, understood?"

"Yes, Your-" Herbert raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Herbert. Thank you."

"Much better", Herbert grinned. "Now, let me towel your hair and then we shall try for your room."

Herbert's hands were cold against Alfred's skin as he helped him dress. Alfred tried not to shift under Herbert's caressing glances along his body. His smirks made Alfred a little hot under the collar. It felt unreal to Alfred. There was little to misread about Herbert's feelings towards Alfred - or at least the physical aspect of it. So unused to any type of attention, let alone one so unguarded from another man was...uncomfortable in a positive sense.

Alfred would never dare to think that someone would one day genuinely like him - man or woman. Even before he had gone to university he had already thoroughly given up the idea. Tried not to seek out other's company too often or let himself be fooled into deeper connections. He knew how this all ended: with him being cast aside because he was annoying or just fading out of the relationship as he wasn't interesting or useful enough.

By now he feared to indulge, even if the interest was so direct. Feared what he would miss once he had given in. Feared that he wouldn't survive the loss this time around. He had become intimate with this kind of pain his whole childhood and teenage years, and he didn't need to experience this again.

"Don't wander too far", Herbert's voice brought him back and Alfred startled at how close the other had come. "Or at least, make sure to bring something pretty for me back." His deep chuckle made Alfred shiver as he averted his eyes from the neck and chest that were so close now. After he took a step back from Herbert to gather himself, he looked up at the other's face again. That were...some rather sharp teeth he displayed with his grin...

"See something you like?" Herbert winked, his grin receding to a coquette smile. Hiding away what had caught Alfred's attention. Though now once again distracted, Alfred snapped to attention in a different way. He flattened out his shirt as his survival instinct kicked in.

"This is highly unbecoming, You- Herbert. Running around to try to flirt with men. What were your father to think should he see this", Alfred barricaded himself behind quietly rambled indignation. Herbert snorted.

"Oh, don't worry about father. He knows only too well." He sauntered closer again. "And I hope you won't runaway just yet to spread this all around. I would be devastated. I never had such an actual angel gracing my home." Herbert's hand was now sliding up his shoulder towards his neck. He stood so very close that Alfred had to put his head into his neck to fully see his face.

Trying to fight off the casual compliments and flirtation while trying to guard himself made Alfred blush heavily. His heart sat in his throat. His hands balled to helpless fists. His mind was tripping over itself until he only knew that he couldn't let this happen. Herbert was a nobleman. That had implications about his earnesty all on its own.

"I thank you for taking care of me. But please let go of me." Alfred was nearly proud that he brought those words forward without a stammer. It was only a little quiet to impress anyone.

There was a startled second. Herbert hadn't moved much before, seemingly content to watch Alfred struggle his way through their interaction, but now his body became still in itself for a moment. The smile he displayed was nearly...sad?

"I see", he said evenly but less boisterous than he had had before. "I apologize. That probably was too much at once." His hands vanished and the space between them increased. Alfred didn't feel like taking a relieved breath even though he knew he should. He rather felt like crying. Already craving how close Herbert had been. He tried to remind himself that this was exactly what he needed to protect himself from.

"I am tired", Alfred simply informed Herbert, feeling incredibly rude but the other nodded easily.

"Of course. Your body's been through a lot. My father and I will be out tomorrow but I hope to see you in the evening again?"

"Of course", Alfred answered a little too hastily. He bit his tongue. Herbert smiled happily already. "Good night, Herbert."

"Good night, Alfred. Have sweet dreams." And with that last happily trilled wish, Herbert closed the door behind him, leaving Alfred alone in his room. He deflated on his bed in an instant. Simultaneously cursing himself for withstanding Herbert and praising himself for the same thing.

>> Herbert's mouth wandered up his legs. Cold lips but warm breath making his skin break out into goosebumps. The towel Alfred's fingers gripped tightly barely shielding his growing arousal from the burning gaze of Herbert's. Alfred's whole body tingled and his breath came in hectic spurts.

Reaching the inside of Alfred's thighs, kisses felt nearly like bites. Alfred whimpered and attempted to close his legs against the pleasure that moved in waves through his body. Herbert's hands held him open unrelentingly. Alfred shuddered. Sharp nails threatened to cut into skin. Herbert's eyes twinkled with intent.

"Mon chéri", he called nearly breathlessly. Straightening himself from his knees up. "My brave soul." Cold and hot kisses marked Alfred's shoulder. His hands found their place against Herbert's chest, unsure if to push or not. Herbert pulled at Alfred's thighs, nearly settling his hands on Alfred's bottom. The space between his legs Herbert had settled into made Alfred's muscles stretch delicately. His towel pooled in his lap as his hands grasped Herbert by the wide-opened shirt.

"My angel", Herbert hummed as his eyes shifted from down Alfred's body to his face again. They were fogged over with desire. Pulling Alfred ever closer by his hips now, Herbert descended more kisses down Alfred's chest. Working his way steadily up and up. They never seemed to touch. Tempting Alfred to buck his hips. Herbert's lips found Alfred's chin and cheek.

"Let me take care of you, chéri", he whispered, sounding desperate. "No harm shall ever find you again. No pain of guessing intentions or waiting for the pushback. Stay with me and I will worship you for the rest of eternity." His words threatened to cut through the barrier Alfred had made around his heart. The sharp kiss against his neck made something in Alfred flail.

When Herbert came face to face again, brightly red blood dripped from his sharp teeth. Alfred's soul caught fire. "Be mine forever", Herbert whispered and Alfred pulled him by his long hair into a kiss.<<

Once again Alfred jolted awake. Once again his heart hammered in his chest. Once again the curtains were drawn shut. This time nothing could kill his erection. Paranoid Alfred looked around multiple times as his mind still expected to find Herbert in his room. Alfred reminded himself that Herbert had said himself that he would be out the whole day.

Throwing the blanket as far as possible over himself, Alfred hunkered down into the artificial darkness. Even utterly alone he felt safer like this. Like what he did was less...primal like this. His hand found his erection and he bit down the hiss. Closing his eyes he could still feel Herbert's mouth on him from the dream.

It had always felt somewhat shameful to Alfred but never had his cheeks burned so persistently as now. Now as he whispered Herbert's name desperately into the blanket before clamping his mouth shut. Biting his lower lip determined. He writhed as he imagined Herbert being the one doing this to him. His orgasm hit with unknown intensity and a whimper made it past Alfred's teeth. His come coated his hand and lower stomach.

Panting Alfred laid in the dark. The skin under his lower lip hurt and would probably be indented for a while. He kept his dirtied hand to his skin as to not sully the blanket. Heavens, he wouldn't survive having to ask for a new blanket. His body still craved a touch not his own. So did his heart, albeit quietly. Alfred curled into himself. What a mess.

Alfred spend the day mostly inside the castle. Venturing into the abandoned looking, snow buried courtyard only once for some fresh air. The fur coat Herbert had wrapped him up in yesterday laid over his shoulders the whole time. Lost in thoughts he perused the family gallery.

For quite some time Alfred stood among the portraits of people long gone. The old varnish looked dirty on all of them, not having been restored for a long, long time. Given the fair skinned faces a brackish yellow hue. Even the ones on the portraits of Herbert and his father. Given the visible age of the portraits’ subjects they shouldn't have been painted that long ago and yet the varnish was already yellowed by dirt. Which made Alfred ponder what he had tried to play off before.

Herbert always felt cold. He was pale to perfection. The nails of his hand were rather sharp as were his teeth. More than was usual even in outliers of the human specimen. If Alfred truly thought about it, where he had had the burn on his skin was now barely any scar tissue to see. Nobody seemed to live in this castle but the Count with his son and Koukol and yet there seemed to be no problem with food or anything. Father and son were "out" during the day twice in a row now. And the only time Alfred had seen Herbert during day was on an exceptionally dark day mixed with a snow storm.

Had he become mad all of a sudden? Had Professor Abronsius' ramblings been right all the time? And if so what was he to do? He was all but trapped here now and Herbert... Alfred felt unsure all of a sudden if it was his own attraction pulling him to Herbert or if maybe Herbert had his hands in this too. What did he want from Alfred? It wasn't his blood outright or Alfred was sure he would be lain slain on the floor the second he had stepped into the castle's foyer. A companion, maybe? Alfred couldn't find it in himself to be mad at him for this.

Lost in thought Alfred didn't felt time tick by. The orange light that had come through the high windows was barely there anymore. Night spread throughout the castle. Candles had been lit in the halls, probably by Koukol. Suddenly Alfred felt very vulnerable in the open, empty castle hallways. Hastily he made for his room.

Just to be caught by the waist by Herbert who appeared seemingly out of the darkness of another corridor. Herbert's hand glided over Alfred's front and side as he slowly let go of Alfred to walk to his other side.

"Good evening, Alfred", he all but purred. "I am glad to see that you take care of yourself." With a pleased smile he stroked over the fur coat Alfred still wore. "You look so much better today too, chéri."

"Good evening, Herbert", Alfred greeted back stiffly, his cheeks already hot from the instant attention Herbert paid him. "You look..." Handsome. Alfred bit the inside of his cheek for a moment. "...good yourself."

"Only good?", Herbert gasped and Alfred ducked his head alarmed. "Oh, poor little angel", Herbert tutted not a moment later. "Nobody has ever taught you how to compliment." Alfred just shook his head, still making way for his room.

Maybe he could get Herbert off him there. Telling him to wait by the door or something. Get the stake that still resided in his bag and then...what? Kill Herbert? Alfred knew better than to think he could. Not when Herbert had taken care of him without complaint. Not when it became increasingly harder for Alfred to not give in into Herbert's sweet words and advances.

"A second please", Alfred said breathlessly as they reached his room. With a tight smile he let Herbert stand outside and closing the door before the other could protest or ask. In his panicked state he forgot to lock. Alfred dove for his bag. It was already open which made his heart stop for a second. He had left it closed since he had come here. He was sure of that. Had Herbert...?

Quickly Alfred looked inside, searching. He took a free breath when he found stake and hammer still in there. But then this also struck him as odd. Contemplating he pulled the stake out and stood. He turned the wood in his hand.

The bag had been opened so Herbert must have gone through it yesterday while Alfred had been out. But if he was a vampire and if he now knew about Alfred having this vampire killing kit with him...why didn't he got rid of it? Why leave Alfred with means to kill Herbert and his father? Maybe, something in his brain whispered, Alfred wasn't the only one desperately craving genuine company. Maybe he wasn't the only one willing to oversee a few things in order to obtain it.

"What has caught your attention so intensely?" Alfred jumped at the voice so close behind him; at the breath down his exposed neck. Quickly he turned, holding out the stake instinctively. Herbert mustered it before he sighed. Resignation in his eyes.

"So you know", he surmised. "What was it? What gave us away?"

"The...the portraits", Alfred stammered. Confused by the calmness. By the disappointment that Alfred already knew what he was. Maybe, the something in his brain whispered again, Alfred hadn't been so off about the companion thing. Maybe his dream had revealed as much genuine feelings already. Had it been truly his dreams though?

"The portraits?", Herbert echoed confused.

"It's your current image but the varnish has already yellowed to an extent that would need far longer exposure", Alfred explained. Herbert smiled sadly and it twisted in Alfred.

"You're indeed very clever, chéri."

"Why do you keep calling my like this?" Alfred wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. He just felt like his head was spinning from all the questions. If Herbert was genuine or if desperation was all that drove him. If he would keep true to Alfred or if it would end like all other relationships with Alfred cast aside one way or another. He shouldn't even wonder about this and yet...

"Now you're playing dumb, little angel", Herbert chided with a chuckle. "Why shouldn't I shower you with compliments and sweet names? You took care of a stranger despite being in need of help yourself. You went out into a snow storm to save your Professor despite already having found secure shelter. Your heart breaks so beautifully. You blush deliciously, so unsure of honest attention. Flailing about because you don't know what to do with it. How couldn't I be filled with a craving for you? With the wish to have you, your braveness, your loyalty, your stubbornness and your shyness by my side forever?"

Herbert had advanced on Alfred with his last sentences. There was nothing covered in his eyes as he spoke. He looked straight at Alfred, sounding so honest that it took Alfred's breath. He shouldn't want this. He shouldn't believe so easily.

"Please don't." Alfred made a step back, the stake high between them. He wasn't sure for what he pleaded mercy for.

"What do you fear, chéri? That I am not genuine? That I would play with you like others have before?" Alfred wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He felt utterly lost against Herbert's quiet hurt in the words. "I assure you that I never had truer intentions with anyone. I wouldn't dare cast aside someone so dear as you. I only ask for a chance to prove it to you." Alfred's starved heart wanted to believe in this so bad.

Herbert could feel Alfred's resistance crumble. Standing there like he was hypnotized and the inner fight of desire against shame dying in his eyes. The grip around the stake loosening, his arm sinking. His eyes were still a bit wide as he mentally worked something out for himself.

Herbert carefully moved closer and with Alfred's eyes following every step, the latter soon needed to put his head back. Exposing his neck. Taking in a surprised breath that wanted to make Herbert smirk. His eyes losing focus on the real world around the castle. Only watching Herbert who lightly touched Alfred's jaw. And as the latter did not flinch away Herbert bowed down with a smile.

The sudden movement would have threatened to make him stumble hadn't he noticed the shift in Alfred's jaw first. So close. Alfred made a few steps back from him. Herbert wanted to roll his eyes so badly but decided to not let up this time. His attention had been unmistakenly understood by Alfred as all the blushing and fretting had shown. Overriding his own desires was of no help here. So Herbert pursuit with intent.

"Why do you still hesitate? Do you still feel shame over your desires? There is no one to judge or to condemn. There is nothing wrong with you for wanting this. Haven't I shown you that it is welcome? Haven't I shown you that I am the same?", he asked. Alfred's back collided with the wall. He gripped the stake by his side tighter again. His eyes wide and his heart hammering. Herbert closed in on him, their faces close again and whispered: "Or do you fear what I could do to you?"

The tip of the stake pricked against his skin but Herbert could feel the unsure shake of Alfred's hands. He didn't smell like fear which was good. There was a hint of it but it nearly evaporated now that the threat of being impaled was placed between them. Like he had found a safety precaution. Herbert couldn't supress a little smirk. Who would have thought? Well, he wasn't one to lament it.

Still crowding Alfred to the wall, Herbert's fingers opened his own shirt wider before he placed Alfred's hand with the stake against his naked chest. Confused Alfred blinked while his cheeks reddened. The warm smell of his blood starting to crawl closer to the surface. "If you need this to feel safe...", Herbert concurred. "...then so be it."

Alfred swallowed hard but didn't move. There was no panicked look around how he could free himself from the situation. He made no move forward but also no move backwards when Herbert descended onto him, capturing his lips. There was no response at first. Then shyly and inexperienced Alfred pressed back. So virginal even in this regard that it now made sense to Herbert why Alfred had been more skittish than other men. It only made Herbert want more. Determined he moved against Alfred, trying to get him to mimic.

The stake suddenly pressed harder against his chest and with a hiss Herbert took a step back. The frustration from being always so close and then being denied in some way from any step further cursed delightfully through Herbert. He got further than ever, so he already counted that as a win. If Alfred now got cold feet, he would back off for now. It would be a less ideal scenario given that Alfred now knew but a scenario Herbert was confident he could deal with.

But when he looked at Alfred, the young man blinked owlishly at him. Like he processed what he had done and how Herbert had reacted to it. Then he bowed forward, springing up on his toes and catching Herbert's lips again. He overbalanced a bit, threatening to fall against Herbert with the stake bearing his weight. Herbert caught his waist before that, pushing him back mercilessly against the wall again. Shielding Alfred's head from the collision with his hand. It was as much permission as he would get now and so he ravished Alfred with kisses. His fingers burying into luscious hair. Only the stake fitted between them.

"Oh", Alfred mumbled moments later, dishevelled and breathless. "Oh, I am lost."

"No, chéri", Herbert hummed satisfied, kissing the tip of Alfred's nose. "You were lost before. Now, you just were found."

"Is that what it feels like?", Alfred asked. His mind felt foggy and yet he hadn't felt so clearly in his life.

"That and better. If you'll allow." Herbert's thumb sneaked under Alfred's vest, one layer closer to the warm skin, and stroked soothingly.

"I am...this...oh God, I don't...", Alfred stammered, his brain trying to catch up while immediately being scrambled by a stroke of Herbert's thumb. Herbert smirked.

"How about we get in a more comfortable position, chéri? Where you can have all the control you need. You can explore me or I you...and you can keep your little stake right where it is to protect yourself." The last words had been all but whispered to Alfred's ear and the latter got nearly scarlet red. The faintest note of lust came through the smell of his warm blood.

With sure hands on his waist, Herbert guided Alfred until his knees hit the bed in the room and he sat down. Pulling Alfred to sit in his lap with the stake still against Herbert's chest. Alfred's eyes grew big. Herbert leaned back a little, his hands finding support on the blanket.

"I'm all yours", he said in a husky voice. "To touch as you want. I will keep my hands right here where you can see them." Alfred looked a little overwhelmed, so Herbert continued: "Or you can allow me to touch you. To explore you as you please. I am pretty good at...finding out what others like." He could feel Alfred shudder above him which was telling enough for Herbert. He sat fully up again, hands on Alfred's waist. Face to face. "You know how to stop me", he whispered before pulling Alfred in another kiss while his hand sneaked back under Alfred's vest.

Clothes were lost much slower than Herbert had anticipated and yet he never had felt so satisfied about this act before. Tugging at every little item of clothing Alfred wore, all but purring for permission to remove it. And that all while Alfred's warm weight had settled comfortably in his lap and he held him at stake-point. Were Alfred a little more bold this would have been a very exciting situation and Herbert told himself to hold that thought for some later moment in time.

Alfred had lost his upper garments by now. His lithe body once again exposed to Herbert. Unlike the last two times Alfred made no move to hide himself away. Maybe because he was too absorbed in his own exploration. His fingers fluttered over Herbert's exposed chest and shoulder. Shaking. A little like he telegraphed something into Herbert's skin though with a much softer touch. Little spots of warmth blooming against cold skin.

"I'm going to kiss you now", Herbert warned one last time before his lips descended on Alfred's chest. Nipping the skin at this sternum. Alfred let out a surprised moan, the stake falling from his shaking hand. Letting Herbert get so much closer. Blindly Herbert picked the stake up again from between them and pushed it back in Alfred's hand whilst not letting up his assault.

"You keep that little stake of yours close, chéri", he spoke into the warm skin and weak fingers pried it compliantly from his hand. "So you can always stop me if you want. Don't put that away until you trust me." Alfred hummed in agreement albeit breathlessly. His free hand was now sliding over Herbert's shoulder towards his back. All but exploring the flex of Herbert's shoulder blades and back muscles as one of Herbert's hands found Alfred's bottom and the other his lower back.

Making Alfred roll against him elicited a sharp keen out of Alfred's mouth. His erection now hotly against Herbert's. Finding the fit of his own shirt restraining Herbert quickly pulled away and the shirt off. His hair ribbon got caught for a moment, sliding down a bit. Herbert felt his hair loosen and slump forward by a margin, hitting the shell of his ears. When he looked at Alfred to tax his current state of mind, a rather fascinated twinkle had made home in the other's eyes.

Leaving his shoulder in favour of his hair, Alfred's fingers slid feather light over Herbert's cheek and ear and into the loosened strands of hair. Marvelling at the softness Alfred started to all but massage the scalp. His wrist was so close to Herbert's mouth, the latter observed. One sharp twist of his head and he could taste what so far had just wafted at him with every blush. But he had no desire to do so and there was just something soothing in a virginal partner who took every new thing in with such wonder.

Herbert could feel something close to a purr gather in his chest. He slowly turned his head, giving Alfred ample time to register this movement, before he kissed the exposed wrist. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Alfred go slack mouthed. His erection twitched tellingly against Herbert's. With hooded eyes towards Alfred Herbert mouthed at the thin skin of the wrist. Alfred's pulse drumming along.

With unexpected speed Alfred pulled Herbert into a desperate kiss. Opening up beautifully all on his own and even the following clumsiness stoked Herbert's lust. It maybe also was the instinctual movements of Alfred's hips.

"Afraid that I bite you?", Herbert couldn't help but tease about Alfred initiating so suddenly. Alfred slightly ducked his head before straightening out again as Herbert's finger trailed over his neck and up to his chin. His Adam’s apple bopped as he swallowed hard.

"Afraid I would ask you", he admitted quietly.

"Oh, Alfred", Herbert moaned overwhelmed, pulling Alfred's hot body close to his and ravishing him with kisses. Alfred slung his arms around Herbert's shoulders, the stake loosely dangling from his hand as he answered Herbert's desperate movements with just as much enthusiasm. Happy that Herbert's mouth swallowed all the noises he was so ashamed of making.

Herbert kissed Alfred's throat. Nipping. Revelling in the fact that Alfred all but leaned in further. No fear souring his scent. This was too rare for Herbert to end so quickly in a rut. One hand taking hold of Alfred's thigh and the other snaking around his waist to hold him by the hip, Herbert turned them easily. Chest touching chest and bearing all his weight onto Alfred who whimpered.

"This is a last warning", Herbert panted, his eyes taking in every movement on Alfred's face. "If you don't want to go further, we can stop here. But otherwise you need to trust me from here on out to stop when you tell me. Because this position will make staking through my heart a very awkward affair."

Alfred's heart hammered against his ribcage. Herbert could feel it against his own chest. He desperately wanted to bow down and kiss over it. Telling it to hush because he had it and he wouldn't let go of it. Telling it that if he still had a beating one it would answer in unison. But he kept his eyes on Alfred's face. There was a fresh indent of teeth under his lower lip. Herbert needed to remedy that.

With a determined look on his face, Alfred moved his arm. Letting the stake dangle over the edge of the bed while keeping eye contact. Nearly defiantly he did not only drop it but actually threw it under the bed. It clinked against the wall. Gone. Alfred was all his now.

Trouser and underwear were tossed to the side once they had gotten it off Alfred's weak legs. His erection stood proud and flushed against his pale stomach. Herbert couldn't help himself and licked over it in one broad stroke.

"Herbert", Alfred moaned helplessly, before biting down on his lip again.

"Let me hear you, chéri", Herbert ordered. Dislodging one hand from Alfred's hips and squirming his thumb between lip and teeth. His knuckles was held between the human teeth as a tongue accidently brushed against the thumb pad. Alfred's breath hitched. His eyes widened a little as they got darker with lust. Herbert felt the shiver like it was his own. If he wouldn't already be dead, Alfred would make sure he was.

"You wonderful, wonderful soul", Herbert breathed out. "Some other time if you'll allow me. Now just keep your mouth open." With that he retreated his thumb again before bowing back down. Trailing kisses down Alfred's chest and towards his hips.

"I'm...it's weird to...", Alfred couldn't seem to gather a thought but Herbert knew what he wanted to protest.

"But it feels so good, doesn't it? And I want to hear how good I make you feel", Herbert whispered hotly against skin. He bypassed Alfred's erection, kissing the space between hip and thigh. Alfred's body twitched in protest between Herbert's hands on his waist. "Only concentrate on this. There is nothing else worth your attention now. Especially not modesty."

"Oh God, forgive me", Alfred whimpered, then hissed as Herbert lightly bit into the soft skin of his inner thigh. Helpless and squirming Alfred lay at Herbert's mercy. The latter's grin showed pearly white fangs as Alfred caught his eyes.

"God is dead", Herbert said. "There is nobody to judge and nobody to ask forgiveness from. There is nothing but our nature to give in to. Let me show you how freedom feels."

Soon after both of Alfred's legs were littered with pale rosy spots where Herbert had wandered up and down thighs and calves. Alfred was a writhing mess above him. His smell permeating the air, luring Herbert in again and again. His little keening noises and hisses spurring Herbert on. His teary eyes closed some time ago.

For a moment Herbert revelled in how debauched his little angel looked. Innocence so beautifully and willingly corrupted. Herbert prided himself in being the worst and swore to do this again and again, just to see Alfred under himself like this. By now precum pooled under Alfred's erection standing attention and yet having been neglected. Herbert licked his lips and decided to remedy that.

The kiss on the tip probably would have made Alfred jump out of the bed, hadn't Herbert held him unrelentingly by the hips. The moan shuddered over them and Herbert wanted to hear that again. Without another warning he swallowed down.

The new moan cut off in shock. In the same sentiment Alfred's fingers grasped at Herbert's hair, now worse loosened than before. Alfred made no move to pull or push though. His thighs flexed against Herbert's shoulders and his breathing was rapid by now. Herbert let him sit a moment in his mouth. Just feeling the weight and heat for himself, feeling the desperate twitch. Tasting.

When he started to move in earnest there was little mercy to be found. Pressing Alfred's lower body well into the mattress, his upper body seemed undecided between loosening up and wanting to curl towards the source of pleasure. Alfred's moans were music to Herbert's ears. Even the nails scratching along the headboard while trying to find a hold. His little angel seemed too afraid to grasp for Herbert's hair again.

The warning came stuttered and stumbled out of Alfred's mouth in desperate whispers of Herbert's name and variations of "I am going to..."s. Herbert only hummed, sinking down as far as he could. Thighs pressed hard against his ribs. He needed to hold harder at the waist. Alfred's body curled and tensed. The delicious tense second after a quickly cut moan, broken by a delectable gasp for air and moan. Alfred's body shakily deflating and tensing. Twitching as Herbert rode him through the orgasm until Alfred whined.

Letting go of him Herbert swallowed which elicited a shocked sound from Alfred. For a moment he basked in the taste of Alfred on his tongue. It was always such a good tease of what the blood would be like. It already felt like a drug. He couldn't wait.

But when he heard the sniffling Herbert immediately snapped out of it and was pressed to Alfred's side. One hand soothingly stroking over his arm and the other the tears away. "Was it too much, chéri?", he asked softly. "Did I ask too much of you?" Alfred shook his head.

"Didn't know it...", he spoke over his sniffling. "...would feel like this." Turning and pressing his nose against Herbert's neck, he quickly calmed at the smell of Herbert. The latter felt giddy at that unguarded display.

"Like that and some things even more intense", he promised, kissing Alfred's hair. Alfred shifted towards him and Herbert couldn't supress the moan as his thigh came in contact with his still trapped arousal. It seemed to break through the sluggish state of Alfred's mind.

"How should I-?", he asked while pawing a bit clueless at Herbert's trousers. Herbert chuckled. Threading one arm under Alfred's head, he shooed the latter's hands off and loosened his breeches. He only shimmied out enough to comfortably take himself out, hissing at the long needed contact.

"You have never done this to another man, haven't you?", Herbert whispered in the space between them as Alfred starred down. Slowly Herbert let his own hand glide up and down. Giving Alfred a good look. With big eyes Alfred looked up at Herbert who chuckled.

"We don't need to rush this", he promised, gripping himself a bit tighter. Stroking a bit faster now. "We have time. I can show you all the ways to make me and yourself feel good. How to just twist and-" Herbert moaned as he demonstrated. "And when you're comfortable enough, chéri, I show you how to satisfy with that cute mouth of yours." Alfred's breath hitched with Herbert's. "Oh, you will look delectable. On your knees. Your lips straining to take me. Tears in your eyes but still trying. Trying to do as told."

Herbert bucked into his hand. The image driving home just how many terrible things he wanted to do to debauch Alfred. Losing himself in pleasure Herbert panted and moaned in the tight space between them. Alfred's thigh between his legs. Herbert gripped the backside and pulled him it closer. Pressing himself flush against the muscles and kissing Alfred while he all but rutted against him.

"And I can-", he panted into Alfred's mouth. "-show you all the things one can do with thighs alone. Oh, Alfred." His tip smeared against Alfred's hipbone. "The things I will show you if you'll allow me. All the joys."

Alfred's fingers stroked over his erection. Herbert swore under his breath. Trapped between Alfred's hand and Alfred's thigh he chased his own orgasm. Holding Alfred's wide-eyed but intense gaze. "Chéri, chéri", Herbert called and begged for relief. Alfred kissed him messily.

Fingers wandered over Herbert's tip, making him mewl quietly. Blinking his eyes open he saw Alfred examine the precum on his fingers, having squirmed his arm between them somehow. The sticky substance made strings between his opening fingers and the way Alfred took everything in so seriously kicked a kink into Herbert he didn't knew he had.

He gasped as Alfred pressed his thigh even closer. The building tension in Herbert's pelvis reached a nearly painful point. There was a dark fire in Alfred's eyes as he caught Herbert's gaze. And while holding eye contact his pink little tongue moved out and licked. With a guttural moan Herbert came against Alfred's hips.

The curtains were drawn. Alfred had snuggled close to Herbert after the latter had taken a towel from the bathroom to clean him. Herbert lazily stroked through Alfred's hair. The human was tired, nearly having drifted to sleep. But Herbert felt a starting tiredness as well. There was little time left before he had to go.

"Chéri?", he whispered and Alfred hummed. "I have to go. The sun will be up soon." Alfred shook sleep off himself and looked up.

"Where do you have to go?", he asked confused and maybe a little hurt.

"To my coffin." At Alfred's frown he chuckled. Pecking his lips. "It's too dangerous to sleep in a room with windows."

"I see", Alfred said, sounding sad.

"I promise, I will be with you first thing after waking up next night", Herbert tried to soothe. "I wished we had more time too." Alfred sighed against Herbert's chest.

"First thing?", he asked with a blush creeping onto his cheeks again.

"First thing", Herbert doubled down. "Promise me not to wander off during the day? I meant it when I said I would be devastated should you go."

"I promise", Alfred nodded. "I won't leave."

"Thank you, chéri." There was still something sitting a bit ill with Alfred it seemed, so Herbert added: "Tomorrow night we talk. About us. I won't cast you off but we need to talk to make it work."

"That...sounds reasonable", Alfred agreed and smiled relieved. Herbert kissed him again. He maybe had started this whole thing the wrong way around - the only way he knew, really - but he was determined to make Alfred his for eternity. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after or something like this xD
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you had fun :3  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
